Budday Daddy
by blondfirefly
Summary: Draco Malfoy's wife and kids plan a surprise birthday party for him at 3 in the morning. A light/fluffy dramione one-shot. Written on 5 June 2018 In honour of Draco's 38th birthday.


**A/N:**

Hello guys!! I wrote this little one shot for my love; Draco Malfoy's 38th birthday. It's still 5 June here so i dont think im late :p I had no intention of writing it, but i did anyway :D It is a very light and fluffy/ dramione family one-shot. I hope you all will enjoy! please dont forget to leave me a review :)) Love x

OooOooO

5 June 2018, Tuesday [00:00]

"You're beautiful," he mumbled as he trailed kisses along her jaw. He heard her sigh in contentment, her hands on his shoulders.

"Draco," she whispered his name.

He looked up into her coffee eyes, his pupils dilating.

" Yes?" He brushed his knuckles along her cheekbones.

She dropped her head forward, her chocolate curls bouncing, and laid her forehead against his.

"Happy Birthday, Draco... I love you"

He smiled," I love you too, Granger"

She pulled her head away, and fixed him with a playful glare.

" How many times do I have to remind you that I'm a Malfoy? "

Draco tsked, "You're Malfoy to them, but Granger for me. Only me"

She laughed at him, and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. " Now got to sleep, old man"

He laid his head on the pillow, his eyes drifting shut. "Might as well remind you that you're older than me" he pointed out with a yawn.

" Goodnight, Draco" she whispered.

Draco reached across the bed to toss an arm over her, but found empty space. The bed creaked under her weight as she climbed out of it.

" Where are you going?" He asked.

" Just going to check on the kids. Go to sleep"

He hummed in response, and succumbed to slumber.

OooOooO

Hermione tiptoed out of the room, making sure to click the door shut as softly as she could, and made her way towards the end of the corridor.

Turning the dragon-shaped doorknob, Hermione jumped as two strong arms wrapped around her legs. She looked down at her daughter, Cassiopeia, and a smile graced her lips. Picking up the little girl, she made her way inside the room where her two sons were bickering with each other in hushed voices.

"Scorpius, Orion! What is going on?" She questioned them.

The boys immediately straightened up, and her eldest son, Scorpius, spoke, "He wants to have a red dragon cake for dad!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at them, and plopped down onto the dragon-shaped couch in front of their bed.

"And what do you want?" She questioned, knowing the answer already.

"I want dad to have a green dragon cake!" He said enthusiastically, his grey eyes brightening up.

She wanted to smile, but she gave them her best stern look.

"You're both-"

"Mum?" Orion whispered.

" Yes, sweetheart? "

" I like red" he whispered again.

Hermione held out her hand for her five year old son, and he hopped on the couch beside her, hugging her side.

Hermione rubbed soothing circles across his back. Her heart clenching inside her chest as she looked at her panicked child.

Orion had been just three years old when he was abducted from Diagon Alley by a group of death eater- hating young boys. They had threatened him with Merlin knows what, and since then, Orion had become very quiet. He was an innocent, scared child. And her heart ache for their son.

She kissed his forehead, and he nuzzled his face into her side.

"Les make daddy a pwinshesh cake!" Cassiopeia yelled, disiphering half of the tension from her mother's face.

"Princess cake?!" Scorpius and Orion yelled out in unison.

Her almost three year old daughter giggled.

" He like it if I make it" her eyes were brown and bright.

"Dad's a boy, Cassie! "Scorpius said.

Hermione snorted. " A man," she corrected. " Please don't call him a boy in front of him. He doesn't need an ego boost"

Her boys laughed, and she smiled proudly at them.

They were her own children.

Sometimes it scared her how much she loved them. How much Draco loved them.

An idea occurred to her, and her eyes lit up- just like they did upon seeing a new book.

"Let's make daddy feel young!" She exclaimed.

" Woah! I love young dad! He was so cool! Literally blasting people off with his sneer!" Scorpius' eyes were sparkling as his eyes landed on the portrait of an eleven year old sneering Draco Malfoy on the bedside table.

"Stop fantasising about him in that age, Scor." She wanted to laugh, but she held her face straight.

Nine year old Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was a fan of his dad's facial expressions. Sneer. Smirk. Scowl. Everything.

"Yeah whatever" he replied.

"Whut is da pwan, mum?" Cassiopeia asked.

" Okay, so...-"

OooOooO

"You stupid red monster! You're not supposed to dump your dirty hands in the mixture!" Scorpius whispered angrily at Orion.

"Scorpius! Mind your language" Hermione scolded as she rolled the fondant in her hands.

"Fine" he grumbled.

Orion stuck his tongue out at his older brother, and Hermione fixed him with a glare.

" Sorry, mum" he said.

Scorpius sneered in the background. And for a fleeting moment, Hermione thought it was actually Draco Malfoy. They looked exactly like each other, but Scorpius had a softer interior.

"Pass me the chocolate chips, please" Hermione said.

"Chocowate!" Cassiopeia yelled from her highchair and began to swing her legs.

" Calm down, Cassie. You'll wake daddy up"

Cassiopeia frowned. " No. Daddy not up! Dis a surpwise! "

"Yes, honey. A surprise. Now be quiet and finish your banana"

" But I want chocowate" Cassiopeia whispered with bubbly eyes.

"First finish your banana"

Cassie scowled and stabbed the poor banana with her fork with as much strength as her chubby little arms could muster.

" Place the spatula in a plate, Scor" Hermione scolded as Scorpius placed the dripping spatula onto the counter.

She rushed around in the kitchen, gathering all the tools and ingredients. Orion was busy cutting the green fondant in half, and Scorpius was now heading towards the oven.

" It's going to be very hot. Don't touch it!" Hermione warned.

" I'm not a child, mum" he scowled at her.

Hermione tutted and walked towards him. Opening the oven, she inhaled the scent of freshly baked cake, and pulled the pan out of the oven using a glove.

"Woah!" Her boys inhaled, sighed, and inhaled again.

She smiled at them, and placed the cake onto the counter to let it cool.

"Let's dress you guys up till the cake cools down a bit"

OooOooO

A few stuck arms, too long, and cries and fights later, they were finally ready. Cassiopeia was dressed in her pink princess frock, Scorpius was wearing a green shirt with green pants and a green tie. Orion was wearing a red shirt with a pair of black shorts, and Hermione was wearing Draco's favourite dress. A silky green short dress.

Running into the kitchen, Hermione quickly enchanted the kitchen to look like err Merlin knows what, with red, green and pink everywhere. The balloons floated in the air beside the counter and said 'Happy 38th'. She charmed the ceiling to look like the Dragon constellation, and realised with a start that it all looked ridiculous. She giggled into her hand, and then proceeded towards the cake.

She wanted to make it even more ridiculous.

She placed the half-cut green fondant on one side of the cake, and the half-cut red fondant on the other side. To make it even more ridiculous, she popped one of Cassie's favourite doll right in the middle of the cake, and sprinkled some chocolate chips all over the cake.

"Bloody hell! This cake is so cool!"

"I like it, mum!"

"Daddy cake nice!"

Hermione shook her head, smiling.

OooOooO

Draco tossed and turned in his sleep, his hands searching for the warmth of his wife's skin.

"Mione" he mumbled into the pillow.

No response.

"Granger" he tried.

Still nothing.

He grumbled and sat up in bed, his eyes darting across the room. She wasn't here. He looked at the wall clock and it read 3 am. He tossed the covers aside and climbed out of his bed. Without even bothering to wear his slippers, he walked out of their bedroom.

The boys' door was open, and the lights were on. He went and checked inside the room and found it empty. Panic crept up his bones, and then he heard it.

"-nice, mum"

That was Cassie. He frowned and made his way towards the source; the kitchen, and came to an abrupt halt as he took everything in. His eyes were wide, his hair tousled, mouth agape.

His children were looking at him with beaming eyes, so bright and alive like their mother. And their mother...Salazar! She looked gorgeous. She always did.

"This...this is?" He wanted to raise an eyebrow, but he failed. He was too awestruck.

And then two arms wrapped around his middle. "Budday daddy" Cassiopeia Granger Malfoy whispered.

Scorpius and Orion, too, hugged him from different sides. " Happy Birthday, dad!" Orion said.

"Sweet sixteen, father" Scorpius said with a smirk that could rival his own.

Draco ruffled Scor's blond hair, and pulled him closer, and placed a kissed on Orion's forehead.

The emotion that bubbled in his chest was too severe. His insides were burning and all he wanted to do was wrap his children in his arms and shield them from the world.

"I love you all" he said.

"We love you too, dad"

"Me too, daddy"

Draco kissed both of his sons on their foreheads, and lifted Cassie off the ground.

She nuzzled her nose against his, and he barely managed to hold a teardrop back.

"Hermione" he held out his hand. Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes with her thumbs, and walked towards her world.

Grabbing his hand, she placed a chaste kissed on his lips, and the boys pretended to gag.

" Cake!" Cassiopeia interrupted.

OooOooO

" Thank you...for today" Draco mumbled into her hair.

She kissed his chest in response.

"I don't think I dese-"

"Shhh" she placed her index finger on his lips to silence him.

"You deserve everything, Draco."

He smiled sleepily at her, his world fading into darkness as the warmth of his wife's body lulled him to sleep.

 ** _I love a happy dramione family *cries*_**

 ** _Please review!_**


End file.
